The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data encoding.
Various storage systems include data processing circuitry implemented with a data decoding circuit. In some cases, the data decoding circuit operates on a very large codeword that includes a number of parity bits. As a general rule, the performance of the data decoding circuit is increased where more circuitry is used to implement the circuit. Non-binary decoding has been implemented to improve performance, but in some cases the complexity of such non-binary codes makes corresponding circuitry impractical.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for non-binary encoding.